


Day 24 - Making Up

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [24]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake wishes he left LA on better terms, but he's trying not think about it too much. After all, it's Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24 - Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Day 23 - Arguing.
> 
> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

Blake wishes he had left Los Angeles on better terms; sure, he had another Voice win under his belt and great work coming up in the new year, but this thing between him and Adam was enough to make him want to get in his truck and drive all the way back just to figure it out. He’s trying not to think about it too much; after all, it’s Christmas.

            Which is also why Blake thinks _It’s Christmas, who the hell is banging on my door right now?_   It’s just him, a few family members and friends over to celebrate on a snowy December 24th. He wasn’t expecting anyone else to turn up, least of all who actually has turned up.

            There’s Adam, standing on his porch looking sheepish as hell and smiling what Blake can only determine to be a “Sorry I’m such a dick” smile. For a minute they just stand there staring, Blake trying to figure out if he was hallucinating or not. Finally, Adam says “I hope I’m still invited for Christmas?”

            The apologetic tone breaks Blake, who laughs and pulls Adam in for a hug that lasts way too long for one between friends. Blake tucks his head into the crook of Adam’s shoulder, inhaling that distinct Adam scent – leather, soap, and spice – when Adam says, “I love you too you know.” The only response to be had is to kiss Adam, full on the mouth; it’s not hard, or long lasting, but it feels like them.

            Standing on the snow-covered porch, senses filled with everything Adam – it’s the perfect Christmas gift. As Blake pulls away, he says “Hope you brought your flannel pjs!


End file.
